warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfern
Picture Cute picture of ya. :P 22:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol.......Ugh. STUPID EDITOR. I want the old version *Wails* 22:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow, if that's you at 7 years old, you must be beautiful :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 22:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.......-_- Btw, GET ON CHAT. 22:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Here's a pic of me when I was younger- here. I'm the only girl. The other people are my brother and my two friends. And you're welcome :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 22:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Key word is "were," now I've gone through puberty. LOL [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 01:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, just to let you know, my stories been updated...[[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']][[User Talk:Shadowsong*|''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! ]]11:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I Am Such A Liar... So sorry Night! I really have meant to get on but at about the end of July I had to bring my laptop in for repairs and it took 3 weeks to get back. And guess what we found when we finally got it back, Geek Squad hadn't examined everything we had wanted them to so we had to take it back yet again! 2 more weeks later and I'm just happy to have my laptop back. Updating my wiki status might have slipped my mind (again sorry!). A few more weeks later and I log in to see what's been happening on the wiki's I edit and boom, "You have new yowls on the Warriors Share Wiki" *facepalm*. That about catches you up to the present and now we can get to the matters at hand. I'm afraid I'm just not into the series currently. Last time I read one of the books was at least 5 months ago and I would probably have to reread the 5th book to find out what was happening in the 6th. So I don't really remember much about how the clans work and anything I write while in this slump would probably be a miserable failure. So sadly this means the end of Cleverheart's Tale for now. I promise (and currently my promises don't hold much weight) I'll try my best to check up on the wiki and see how it's growing. Speaking of, I'm so proud of this wiki! Almost 500 pages! Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Keep up the great work. One more thing Have you been reading the Heroes of Olympus series? If you have, the new book comes out next month! Maybe we could chat about that hopefully? Sorry for this message becoming so draw out and full of excuses again I am so very sorry! (P.S. It's late. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings. I am completely zonked, zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. RCWriterCleverheart 02:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) dneed q plz rite back thnx ol hey wazupp i n eeed to ask sumfun do wee all haf 2 con\tribut like nrite storz or sumfun like cuz im askin wat shud i rite give me ex or idea plz thx Whitepetal 19:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) #I don't understand... that.....*points upward* and it annoys me when I don't understand things... #BAN WHITEPETAL. Oh my GOD I am getting so pissed off [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 23:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE. PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE NIGHTFERN. I AGREE WITH FOREST. Feather Lolwut 00:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Whitepetal Don't worry about their complaints. I banned said user for one month, and told them they could come back if and only if they complied with our rules. 00:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You're too easy on them, Night. She was asked to stop, and DIDN'T. 21:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You never know. xD 21:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha. People are idiots. They really are. 22:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How do you become an apprentice? FrostmaskThe scar of my heart... 22:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awwwwww thanks, Nighteh! I'm astounded myself. I never thought I would become such an important contributer to the wiki. I'm just glad I have a friend like you to encourage me along the way! Oh, and guess who's on my siggie.... ;D 23:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Awwww! Oh, and if you're going to ask, I can't go on chat. Why? Because this damned computer won't let me. 23:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Meep I have no clue why I'm doing this, but I feel like spamming your talk page. Hai. 03:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me. I kinda figured she'd go inactive. XD 00:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pff. You're never shocked about anything. =P 00:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, damn. That just sucks. Is it every six months we can get one? o.o 00:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Lucky bastards 01:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? I am booorreeddd. 10:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) P:C Hey Night. Yeah, P:C hasn't been active in like ages, but you know that. So I thought that something should be done to try and make it more active. And, well, I thought of.... NOTHING. So seeing as you're leader, I thought you could help. But I do think that we need to get P:C back on track, because it really is a good project. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 07:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wtf. You're acting like this is the only wiki I help run, Night. I'm quite high up over at Warriors Wiki. I mean, really. I'm a lead of two projects '''and the only chat moderator. I have to keep the damn chat room in line, which is a lot harder then deleting a few images. I didn't bring up the WW lineart issue this time; Shellheart did. Don't go bitching at me over this, you hear me? I've about had it with everyone's whining. I get enough of it on WW. It's not my fault she doesn't care about the copyright issues. 02:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You see Night, that's where you're wrong. Annie brought this here, not me. If you were reading the whole damn conversation, you would have noticed that she said she doesn't care about the copyright. 02:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) .....Wow. Look on my talk page, and check the history. She left me the message on here complaining. I, in no way, shape or form, started this. I hate it when you blame me when her and I get into an argument. 02:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So what if I brought it up before? That was HOW long ago? For crying out loud, that's before I knew Annie was even part of that wiki! Just because I'm from WW, doesn't mean I need to deal with this. Honestly! You're on WW too. Talk to the person who left the message on her talk page. (Also: LINK ME. NAO. I NEED TO SEE THIS FOR MY OWN EYES.) 02:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ...Hmm.... I still don't like the idea of a message wall. We're not adding it on here, that's for sure. I won't let you. 02:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Good. I don't want that piece of shit wall thing here. I <3 talk pages. 02:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) okay, NOW i'm seeing this dirty blonde hair xDDD Feather Lolwut 18:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Signature requests? I'd like one...but I dunno what to put as a request >.< Graceglow 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) >.< I've just tried to make a siggy but the codes hate me. >.< I fail. Graceglow 20:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Request if you'll do it Can u do a charart for meh *note this may be hard lol* Name: Meadowleaf Gender: Guess, she-cat XD Rank: Queen with kits Description: Meadowleaf is a brown tabby she-cat. She died having kits so she has x's on her eyes. Kits: Minnowkit, Birdkit, Leafkit, and Tumblekit Minnowkit's Description: Pretty russet furred tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes Birdkit's Description: Birdkit is a light gray and white she-kit with grass green eyes Leafkit's Description: Ginger she-kit with a leaf shaped spot on her side and amber eyes Tumblekit's Description: Cream tom with purple eyes 14:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Just Checking In Hey! I don't want to go leaving again so I've committed myself to checking up every now and then. I do admit though it is a bit of a hassle with Finals coming up in all subjects (almost all are essays). I hardly have any free time. I think I'm going to count Ch. 3 of Clever's Tale as done because I think I've just hit a wall I can't break for it. I know last time I said I wanted to finish it but I just can't do it. Sorry if you were enjoying it. How's life been going around WSW? Anything up? Hope everything's good. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 19:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL with a COLAA lolz please help me with that siggie its driving me crazy XP im all like "OMG WHY WONT YOU WORK YOU STUPID FRIKKIN THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then it's all like "..." lol :P 11:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Really did I miss your B-Day? I'm so sorry! How old are you now? And Really I didn't leave it was less than a month. And I'm sorry but I just don't know what to edit. Just about the only thing I did before was update my story and I've already stated that the story's been put on hiatus. Other than that I made a few chararts (that sucked) and that was it. I suppose I could make a character page for Cleverheart or Shadepelt but I don't think they're well developed yet. It's already out? The time has just flew by. I can't believe we're already done with the first semester of school. I do remember seeing some ads for the book in some of my magazines though so I'll have to get my hands on a copy soon. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 20:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nighteh! I'M MAD ATCHU me XD!!!! Why did you tell Loudeh I take charart requests? I don't. I already spend too much time on my own chararts. Please don't ever put more weight on my shoulders than I already have. :/ 22:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Practice Makes Perfect? Are you 14? Also being around a bunch of chicks isn't necessarily a bad thing is it? As for writing stories, I would but that's the problem. I just don't really feel like it and think anything I write forcefully comes out "meh". As for charart, the reason I stopped at first was because of the messed up warrior charart from ages ago. I guess I could practice or take lessons from Cloud if she has time. I think I just need tips on shading. coloring and blurring, so pretty much everything. Your friend RCWriterCleverheart 23:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Because Loudsplash added me into PI and not a lead, Does that make me an unoffical member? Will Feathermoon be mad? >.< I asked you cause...IDK XD GraceglowBelieve 11:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) But am I still a member or not? >.< GraceglowBelieve 11:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) XD sorry. I spazz out a lot when I get nervous about something XDDDDDD I'll go mental when I post my first character art XD Am I forgotten? Hey Nighty. I haven't been here in a while. How's everything going? Happy late birthday, by the way. SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 12:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hahahaha no I'm jumping. My friend caught me in the moment. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 15:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not mad at you =) 18:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ...Yes. O.O GraceglowBelieve 19:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Pfft. Sure. GraceglowBelieve 19:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Probably not a true one XD GraceglowBelieve 19:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Creepy World of Darkness I finished it! 00:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello! May I join the projects exept spell-check? I see that you are the leader of 2 of the projects. Can you add me in? Note: I will soon make my siggie. =) Stoneclaw33 05:47, October 12, 2011 Meet me on WSW IRC! =D Feather Scared yet? 21:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon We both have to do the song Lying from you? Feather Scared yet? 05:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon *Writes a letter* Dear Nighty Please add a table thingy to this character page because I have no idea how and Silver isn't on. GhostglowBOO! 12:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Her current name's Gracekit, MCA Gracepaw, MC Graceglow, her parents are Sunstream and Bravewing and her brother is Rainpaw (Or -heart...I don't care really XD) and her sister's Treepaw. There. A spoiler. GhostglowBOO! 12:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Clan- Dewclan Current Residence- Erm...DewClan... Books- DewClan's Grace Dead or alive- Alive alive oh XDDDDDD GhostglowBOO! 12:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Why..? I don't really know that song...so it doesn't hold alot of meaning for me. Feather Scared yet? 16:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ~~Oh my god Night, I seriously do not want to cause any greif for anyone, but I don't like the new template colors. Green and dark goldenrod whatever just don't work together-- like, at all for me. And the fact you let no one else have opinion before you used it, just...*mouth falls open in shock* Okay, i'm going a little far, but seriously, Night. (But still, more the second statement. :3) Feather Scared yet? 16:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon O.o I wasn't trying to piss you off. My fucking god Nightfern. Calm down. I was just speaking my mind on what I thought. Feather Scared yet? 21:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon >.>;; Seriously, would you stop complaining? I saw what you said in the wiki chat. You're just mad because someone doesn't agree with you. 21:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My only real point is your just...chose. You gave almost nobody have a say in weather or not they liked it. Feather Scared yet? 21:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. Just enough already. I see it almost every freaking day. If one doesn't like what the other says, hell freezes over. 18:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It's her opinion, and she's entitled to it. Not just as a member of this wiki, but also as staff of this wiki. Meh. Whatever. >.>;; 18:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oi vay. Doesn't this happen every damn time someone doesn't agree with either you or me? xD 19:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ? nighty xan you help me make a siggy. i want to be for halloween. here's what i want it to say: 'It's Halloween' in black letters and in orange letters with a link to my talk page i want it to say: 'Time for Spiders! if you could help me that would be great thanks! KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Nightfern. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Because your request had specific details, I already made a possible new background. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I made a new preview using a slightly browner color as you requested. Take a look. :And yes, I'd be glad to help redesign the main page. If you have any specific ideas for how you want it to look, please let me know. Or if you've seen a layout on another wiki that you like, link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I just uploaded the new background, as you should be able to see. I'm glad you like it. :) It's the end of the work day now, so I'll start on the main page tomorrow. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That^ *points to JoePlay's message* looks kinda cool. I think we should use it. That's my opinion as the second in command. xD 19:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Main page When you get a chance, take a look at the new main page layout. I noticed the community blogs are quite active, so I added a blog listing to the main page. I tried to keep everything else mostly the same, with the other main difference being that I moved the slider up near the top. Let me know if you want me to edit the page further. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I just added the Hoefler font to the Heading template and the Cochin font to the main page. Of course, if a person doesn't have either of those fonts installed on their computer (like me), it displays the default serif font. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Meep. Chat, Yahoo or IRC. I don't care which. Just get the hell one one of them. 21:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Derp. 21:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks nighty! KibaThe search for Paradise... 23:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Lookie at what I found! Dude, we can edit the little boxes that say "Admin" and "Chat Moderator", did you know that? XD Seriously. Look here and here. 01:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yahoo can be like that some days, and yes, we can. I was looking around on Wikia Central and found it there. XD 01:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) You actually LIKE that avatar? Alucard scared the shit out of Snowdazzle over at WW. And yay! 01:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) THEY ARE NOTHING ALIKE. Alucard is a kickass vampire. They...are just a neat band. XD 01:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) FAIL 01:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Blurb "Poppyfrost and Berrynose, now married, have moved into their new house and lives. One day, Poppyfrost discovers something that will change the couple's lives forever....." It's pretty short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. If you want, you can make it more dramatic. XD 14:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nighteh. I have a problem over at P:I: Mooneh is being really stubborn about the blanks she's using. For, ya know, the Warriors Pokemon characters. Should I decline it? Gloweh says I should. I'll send this message to Skye and Feathereh. 18:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :3 I haven't talked to you in ages. ''How's everything been? 21:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Before you do email me (and yes, it hasn't changed)... why... exactly... do you have the sudden need to? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 13:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying snuff out the code, haha, it's not working. And I normally archive @ 100 messages. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 13:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha well, send me an email... or PM me on chat. Either which one. lol [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 13:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm good n' dandy. :P You ever seen Linkin Park in concert? 14:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I wanted to go see them on their World Tour during the summer, but the day I was looking at the schedule was the last day in the U.S. :/ 15:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing So where did you randomly go to this morning? And I can start a contest if you want, no biggie at all. It'll be epic. I have a GREAT idea!!!! [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 17:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I can start a contest now... and, like... I don't think anybody will listen to me. >.< I was completely ignored, even though "honorary member" probably means more work. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 13:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) He is indeed. In Fellowship, when he pulled off his hood, I about melted. I'm more of a Legolas/Boromir fan though. 14:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Suprise! Suprise! Hey, Nighteh! If it's okay with you, I wish for you to become my temporary deputy while Feathereh isn't here. It's getting really hard to do things on my own over at P:I. It would mean a lot to me if you'd accept. 16:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) NP, I'll add you in right now. 16:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait, does this mean I'm temporary leader O.o 16:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern! Nightfern! Talk to me! XDD I'm so lonely! XD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. I'll go work on it now. 23:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, hell. Why not? Want me to smudge it too? xD 23:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Er, Nighteh, your Echosoul's lineart and patches are the same color. Just saying. 23:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I tweaked it. Also, I made the patches a bit lighter, because they're not supposed to be the same colour as the lineart. It gets all funky otherwise. 02:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: AGT Righto. Lemme think..... On a halloween night, the elders of StrikeClan tell a ghostly halloween story, of a cat from many seasons ago. This cat was Ghostpaw. he used to have a name, but it was long forgotten. His life is shrouded in mystery, murder and secrets. Now he has enlisted the help of three others to reveal some of these secrets. These three are going to have to save the Clan, and save StarClan before more blood is shed, and more secrets are made... Righto. I think that should do it. Just ask if you need any more info or stuff. XD. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 10:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You're very pretty :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 22:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) But it's true! [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's impossible to have acne when you're seven. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, IRC? I really need to talk to you. :/ [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) '*moan* It's so important I need to tell you while you can respond in relay chat. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 21:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Nighty, I requested DewClan's Grace to be on the slider...take a look? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 21:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nightfern! I really like your wiki! 23:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry It's Late Hey Night! Meant to do this yesterday but I forgot, sorry. Happy YOWL-oween! I thought that was so clever at first but it's incredibly cheesy. So how'd your Halloween go? What did you dress up what as? I didn't celebrate this year, sadly. It just didn't hit me that it was almost Halloween until the day before and by then it was too late to get a costume or anything. Anything new going on here at WSW? Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 23:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Meh, your sole admin right? Anyways could you add me to P:I? And all the other projects xD I requested on all of them :) 23:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh... xP Oh well. I'm sure she doesn't care about who's the "sole admin" that much, I hope Dx 23:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Truthallity (That' a word?) I never ingore the truth once I realize it~ Hence my signature. . 00:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Your picture with that dog is adorable! 01:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing NIGHT. CHAT. NOW. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That's Flashy? :( 19:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thanks. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww D: She looks really cute though. 21:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Re: Hey, it's not me. I can't get to my profile because it ultimatly takes me to a blank page. The code is screwed up and everything, but I didn't do anything to it. I swear it. Can you contact wikia about it? It would really mean a lot to me. 00:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Nighteh, I can always count on you! 00:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) O.e Oh hell no.... 00:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Tries not to throw a fit** It's.... okay. Nah, jk, I totally understand XD 00:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) But seriously, how do you get all those codes and put it up on your userpage without it going all bizzare? 00:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Because Yo is my favourite word.... Chatty? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I wuv it too, dear Night. xD . 04:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry, i'm not the brightest, I seem to have not found the topic button. I'm sorry i can't find it so please don't get mad, this was just a, well................. Anyways I do need help. Just to clear things up, I can write my own story thing, right? But how do you get those things that say: Author: Series: Alliegeance: and so on."? Hope you don't mind me doing this, Littlewillow 01:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL I HATE LINKIN PARK! hahahahahahahahhahahaa fell for it didn't you? Well since theres two linkin park addicts on here, i do NOT think anybody could get away with saying that. xD . 06:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WHAT. THE. FUCK. GIRL. HELL YES I AM. I WAS SPEECHLESS I WAS SO CONNECTED. ~ . 03:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you- I'm writing The Mentor. ^.^ Right. Now. As I type this message. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 22:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah, I am... and my Aussie friend left Tuesday D: FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 23:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Gobble-Gobble-Gobble! Hey Night! Happy early Turkey Day! And, wow, an update message that isn't a month after the last one! So, do you know if you're doing anything special for Thanksgiving? I think we're just going over to my grandma's house. Also speaking of celebrating holidays, can you believe Christmas is so close? Less than a month away! I swear it feels like just yesterday the school year began but, bam! Midterm reports on Monday. I mean wow, time just flies by, doesn't it? And also I finished Son of Neptune! Did I already tell you that? I don't think so. Not just that book though. After I finished SoN I read like seven books in the following week. Maybe in my reading rush I'll stumble upon my old copies of the Warrior Cats books. Your friend, 01:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup? (Edit eight more times. I DARE YOU.) [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You Dork Oi vay. *facepalm* You see, dear Night...this is why I use MSN. And, I can customize my display name with tons of pretty colors to boot! Also, okay. In the meantime, Imma gonna go start mai new series. 02:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I wonder who's going to get the band reference. XD It was going to be a simple story, only a few chapters...but then I had an idea. xD Suggestion: USE GOOGLE CHROME. 02:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Night. I hate to name names, but there's this new user called Hollycloud who has misunderstood the rules of the wiki a little. She went over the 20 limit on the P:I and appears to have put Midnite's book on her series page. She also posted her series- which looks like it hasn't been created but somehow has- on the Fanfic Reviews and Suggestions page. She really needs a mentor or something. Please help- I can't really do much more without being unreasonable and bossy- the person I'm not! Re: 1.) You're welcome. Try editing it in source mode, then it won't happen. I don't like the rich text editor thingy... 2.) It's just possible. As of this moment, I have 11,169 edits. =P 3.) Yes, yes it does. 22:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC)